


Summertime Is Relax Time

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sam, Gen, Kid Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Pouting, Pouting Sam, Sam's Puppy Dog Eyes, Workaholic Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	Summertime Is Relax Time

Dean was sitting at his desk in the office trying to do work for the shop when he felt a tiny finger poke him

"Dean Dean Dean"

Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed 

"Dean Dean Dean Dean"

"Dean"

"Deean"

"Deean"

"Deean"

"Deeeean"

"Deeeeeeean!'

"DEAN!!!"

Dean dropped his pen and paperwork and spun around in his chair and looked down

"WHAT!!"

Sam was looking up at him cute expression on his face 

"Hi!"

"Sammy what is it??"

"It's summer!"

"Yes Sammy it is!"

Sam pouts don't you know what that mean's??"

"Uhhh no!"

"Swimming!!"

"Hey! Don't shout!"

Sam hung his head 

"Sorry Dean"

"That's ok now swimming??"

"Yeah! In the pool!"

"Right the pool"

Sam gives Dean an agitated look 

"The one we have in the ground out back"

"Oh! Yeah! Right! You go and swim and have fun Sammy!"

Dean spins back around 

Sam lets out an annoyed huff and then crawls under Dean;s chair and into his lap 

"Sammy what the hell!" 

"Dean! Your supposed to come out with me!"

"But Sammy i'm busy!"

"What if something happened to me??"

"Well um.."

Dean can't think of anything to say 

"That's right!"

"But Sammy i got so much work to do!"

"But Dean it's summer!"

"Sammy i know! But i'm an adult i just can't put everything away for three months!"

"Dean please!"

Sam starts to make his puppy dog eyes and Dean knows he's screwed 

"Alright! Alright! This stuff can wait till tomorrow"

Sam squeals with Joy and then hugs Dean as tight as he can 

"Alright now lets go get changed!"

"YEAH!!"

Dean laughs at Sam's enthusiasm and then carries him out of the office and up the stairs into his room 

"Do you need help getting changed into your swim suit??"

"Nope!"

Dean smiles 

"Ok! I'll see you in a few minuets Sammy"

"Ok"

A few minuets later they both were at the bottom of the stairs dressed in there swim trunks and swim toys in Sam's hand

"Ready??"

"Yep!"

"Alright then lets go!"

The two then walk to the back and to the pool ready for a day of relaxing 

THE END


End file.
